


Ineffeable

by Sys



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Death Threats, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Mpreg, Silly, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: Sometimes treating a patient becomes personal quite suddenly.
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: fandomtrees





	Ineffeable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryontop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/gifts).



> This was written for cherryontop for fandomtrees, I hope it'll amuse you a little. :)

“You are... I...”

“Are you trying to tell me that I am pregnant, Doctor?”

“Errr. According to these readings...”

“I assumed that might be the case.”

“How did this... did they do this to you?”

“No, as your friend Colonel Kira would put it – this is your fault.”

“ _My_ fault? How could it be my fault? I had nothing to do with this.”

“You are the only possible father.”

“I'd... we never... I'd remember that.”

“Are you calling me a liar, Doctor?”

“That's... no,... errr... of course not.”

“Scan the child if you don't believe me.”

“These... why... but that's not possible.”

“Did you not infect me with alien DNA?”

“I gave you my blood because you were bleeding out and there was no one else around.”

“These classes you took weren't very good, were they? About a treatment's possible side effects?”

“Since when can Cardassian men get pregnant?”

“They can't. So please keep in mind that should you choose to share this information or consider to write an article about this you will be discredited and your reputation tarnished before, at some later time, you will find that there are slow and painful ways to die.”

“So what do we do?”

“In a couple of months I will leave the station for a prolonged secret mission to save my sister. When I come back...”

“Since when do you have a... oh never mind.”

“... it will turn out that my poor sister has perished and I have taken custody of her child to be raised as mine. You will then find that it is your duty as my... friend to help me raise the child. Have you been taught how to change diapers at that medical school of yours?”

“We will not tell the child that...?”

“What we may at some point reveal to the child bears _no_ resemblance to what we will tell the public which, in this case, includes _all_ of your friends and family.”

“But my parents would...”

“This is a social taboo to my people, Doctor. You will _not_ share this.”

“The Captain needs to know.”

“Why?”

“If something happens to me, my child should inherit...”

“I will consent to marry you and allow you to adopt my ward.”

“Marry me?”

“We have been courting for years now.”

“We have?”

“Did you not notice?”

“We ate together... and we've been to the holodeck a few times.”

“And we have gone on missions together, visited each other at work, shared drinks and watched sport tournaments together.”

“I... see your point.”

“Come to my quarters tonight and we will take the next step.”

“Are you going to kill me?”

“No Doctor, I will prove to you that a night with me _is_ something you'll never want to forget.”


End file.
